Pokemon Big Brother 7
| seasonrun = October 14, 2016 - January 7, 2017 | numberofhouseguests = 16 (17) | winner =Orion | runnersup =Swif | returnees = | video = | previousseason = Pokemon Big Brother 6 | nextseason = Pokemon Big Brother 8 |numberofdays = 86}} This was the 7th season of Pokemon Big Brother. Casting Call for this season started on June 23, 2016. It was originally planned for a start date of December 2nd as the second winter season following Season 4. On September 16, it was announced that the season would start October 14, 2016. After 86 days, the season finale was held on January 7, 2017. Twists *'Returning Players:' Four real life players of previous seasons joined as new characters. These past players were all evicted in the pre-jury stage and are given a second chance at getting further in the game. Orion the Luxray was Weavile from Pokemon Big Brother 1, Skrape the Drapion was Cody the Floatzel and Swif the Archeops was Shell the Carracosta, both from Pokemon Big Brother 5, and Lauren the Pikachu was Cotton the Shiny Buneary from Pokemon Big Brother 6. *'Every Houseguest is HoH Week 1': A one week only twist first done in PBB5. Every houseguest is the Head of Household and must enter the Diary Room and cast their 2 votes to nominate. The two with the most votes will be nominated for eviction. A POV Competition was held, and whoever wins POV and decides to use it must make the renomination. Unlike PBB5 that had a public vote, the houseguests voted to evict instead. *'The Mole': The Mole is not allowed to win any challenges except for the Have-Not competitions. They do not vote to evict, and they did not vote 2 houseguests to nominate week 1. They can be nominated and be vetoed by another player, but if they are a final nominee on eviction night, they will automatically leave and the HOH who nominated them cannot play in the next 4 Head of Household competitions (unable to play in the next one due to being outgoing, unable to play in 3 more after that). The Mole will also leave if they survived 5 evictions but will not hinder anybody's game. Donovan the Alola Raichu was revealed to be the mole after his eviction, causing Chirina the Pachirisu to not be able to play in the next 4 HOH competitions. Due to voting to keep Donovan, Mia the Minun and Skrape the Drapion were granted immunity the week after Donovan left. Yellow the Rockruff was predicted to be the mole by many in the house and the fan chat, but only certain people such as Matt from PBB6 predicted that it was Donovan. *'Safety Gifts' The Safety Gift is given to the nominee who is safe after eviction. This will give them either a major or a minor advantage in the game. The first Safety Gift, Head of Household, was revealed before eviction. The rest of the Safety Gifts will remain a mystery until after the saved nominee opens it. *America's Christmas Presents After Safety Gifts ended, America would vote to give out gifts and punishments to their favorite and least favorite players. Houseguests New Houseguests This season featured 13 new houseguests who have never played in a previous season. Returning Houseguests This season also featured 4 returning houseguests from previous seasons. These houseguests were chosen because they did not make jury in their season. Placements Have-Nots Voting Table Category:PBB Seasons